A Thousand Years
by BreakfastAtAriz
Summary: I'll love you for a thousand years. Jori. Re-post! :)


**Can you write a Jori songfic to the song A Thousand Years by Christina Perri: requested by - 50-shades-of-fuck-y0u**

* * *

Jade West stepped up onto the small stage set up at the front of the Black Box Theater and walked over to the large grand piano at the centre. Sitting, she pulled the microphone towards her and loudly cleared her throat.

"Firstly I'd like to thank you all for coming. It means so much to Tori and I that you could all make it on this special day…" Everyone in the theater nodded and smiled at her, "….Mr Vega, I mean David, thank you so much for letting me marry your little girl. I was a nervous wreck when I came to ask your permission and when you gave it to me I thought my heart was going to burst right out of my chest!" Tori's dad laughed and winked up at her, nodding in agreement as to what she was saying.

"Mrs Vega… Holly. You welcomed me into your family and made me feel the most loved I've ever felt, and for that I can never repay you. I only hope that I can make Tori feel as loved and as whole in our new family as yours did for me." Tori's mum was already in tears clinging onto her husband and blowing kisses up to Jade on the platform. "Even though my own parents can't be here today, I know they're looking down on us and thanking you both for everything you've done. So from my family to yours thanks a million." Jade continued, tears welling up in her own eyes and avoiding the eye contact of the one woman in the room she knew she couldn't stop the tears if she saw.

"Trina, you may be annoying and selfish but I love you never-the-less. If any of you tell ANYONE I said that I will have to cut your head off with my scissors though…" She added, in a jokingly menacing tone. Once the laughter had died down she continued, "I've threatened to kill you multiple times Trina, but I never would. You've done so much for Tori over the years; convincing her to stay at Hollywood Arts after I poured coffee on her head; bringing us Tacos in detention; warning her about that jerk Ryder; comforting her after the equally dick-ish Steven two timed on her; and persuading her to not give up on me before I realised my feelings. For that Trina Vega I owe you my life and I promise you right now if I ever, god forbid, hurt Tori again. You can beat me up all you want…" Both Jade and Trina were openly crying now.

"Cat, Robbie, Andre and Beck. You are the best friends Tori and I could ever have asked for. We are so thankful that you accepted us as a couple so openly and supported us so much. I know it's been a bumpy few years… but I swear to god… they've been the best years of my life." The gang were sat around a table near the stage and they all nodded at Jade, giving her huge grins.

"Caterina Valentine. You've been my best friend since Kindergarden and it's because of you I accepted my feelings for Tori and acted upon them. I'm so happy for you and Robbie… and I can't wait until your baby is born so I can spoil it! I love you so much." Cat laughed and gave her a watery smile mouthing 'I love you too', her hands wrapped round her baby bump.

"Robbie Shapiro. I can't believe you finally plucked up the courage to ask Cat out and I'm not going to lie, I was slightly cynical about it at the beginning. However you make her so happy and are the best husband I could have ever asked for, for her. Thank you so much, Rob." The curly haired boy nodded and took his wife's hand.

"Andre Harris. You are Tori's best friend. You make her laugh and smile and give her opportunities to make music. You make her so happy and for that I love you. You gave her hope when I initially put her down and are part of the reason I'm stood up here today with a beautiful bride. Thank you so much Andre, and keep jamming, ey?" Jade winked and Andre laughed giving her a thumbs up.

"Beckett Oliver. We've had it tough over the years, haven't we? Sorry if I ever hurt you. Thank you for still being here for me. You're like my brother and I love you so much. Thank you for standing next to me as my best man today and for always giving me the love and support I don't deserve." Beck dipped his head slightly and a wide grin found its way to his face.

"Now…. I'm pretty sure there's one person left to thank, right?" Everyone whistled and clapped as she turned to face her gorgeous bride. "Tori Vega-West. I wasn't sure how to voice everything I wanted to say to you in a speech. So I did what I know how to do, and wrote it in a song… This is for you baby, you are everything to me and I love you more than humanely possible."

Jade turned to face the keys of the piano as Tori was led to sit on a stool on the stage. The song started slowly with a few piano chords before Jade started singing.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colours and promises_

_How to be brave?_

FLASHBACK

Tori and Jade walked hand in hand through the fairground. Both of their hearts were beating at a crazy pace. It was their first date and so far it had been amazing. Suddenly Tori gasped, "JADE! Look at that stall! The prizes are balloons… let's play so I can win one?" Tori asked hopefully, dying to get her hands on the big red balloon floating by the game.

"Okay, Tori. I'll win you one. How about that?" Tori's eyes widened still surprised Jade was being so nice. The tanned girl nodded and pulled her pale counterpart towards the attendant; paying him and passing Jade the water gun.

"You have to hit at least three of the rubber ducks to win a balloon." The man explained in a dull tone. Jade leant down and started firing water. She missed every shot and threw down the gun in frustration.

"It's okay Jade… I'll just get a balloon somewhere else." Tori said comfortingly.

"NO! I said I'll win this for you so I will. Give me 9 more shots…" Jade was determined as she paid the man more money. This time she hit in the first two shots and Tori squealed in delight. It took her three more goes but on her sixth shot she hit the last duck and jumped up, whooping with joy.

"One balloon please." She said to the stall attendant pointedly.

"What colour would you like, ma'am?"

"Tori? Which colour did you want?" Jade turned to her date and titled her head in question.

"The red one please." Tori said to the man and took the offered balloon. "Thanks, Jade."

"No problem." Jade said smiling and taking Tori's hand again. "Let's ride the ghost train!"

The pale girl pulled the tanned one into the queue for the ride, handing over their tokens and pulling the bar down over them when they got a cart. Tori gipped Jade's hand tighter and tighter as she felt the ride begin to move.

"You okay, Vega?" Jade inquired turning in her seat facing the half-Latina to see she had her eyes squeezed shut and a very distasteful look on her face. "Tori?"

"Yeah, yeah. Fine… perfect." Tori muttered and shuffled closer to Jade as they entered the darkness, burying her face in raven-black hair.

"Nothing's going to hurt you, Tori. I promise…"

END OF FLASHBACK

Tears streamed down Tori's face as she realised the meaning behind the lyrics of Jade's song and swayed to the rhythm gently on her stool.

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone?_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

FLASHBACK

"I love you Jade." Tori whispered as she passed the pale girl her luggage and her boarding pass.

A pained expression shot across Jade's face. They hadn't told each other that yet. They'd been dating for five months and they hadn't said those words to each other. Now she was leaving, boarding an aeroplane to New York to accept her place at Julliard, without Tori.

"I-I can't say it, Tori. Not now…" Jade stuttered. Both of the girls had tears pouring down their faces. Pressing her lips to Tori's one final time Jade rushed through the barrier and onto the plane.

Alone amongst the rows of seats in the departure lounge Tori broke down. Falling to her knee's she sobbed, screaming in frustration. After a few minutes of soul crushing sorrow Tori felt her phone vibrate with a phone call.

"H-hello?" She rasped out.

"I'm afraid of falling for you… but it's too late." A familiar voice came from her phone.

"Jade?"

"Turn around, baby." Tori stood and turned around only to see the love of her life standing by the gate's entrance. Tori dropped her phone and purse and ran straight at the object of her affections. She threw herself into her lover's arms and covered her face in kisses. "I was so afraid of falling for you, Tori Vega. But's it's too late to be afraid. Leaving you here alone, I couldn't. I can't. I love you. I love you so so so so much."

END OF FLASHBACK

Jade stood from her seat at the piano as Andre sidled in next to her and took her place playing the song.

_One step closer_

Picking up the microphone she took one step towards Tori.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Tori went to stand up but Jade shook her head so she forced herself to stay seated, watching her beautiful wife sing to her.

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

FLASHBACK

Tori stormed down the street tears falling from her face and onto the pavement at an alarming rate. Grabbing her phone from her pocket she hit speed dial one and waited for her girlfriend to answer. When she did Tori didn't wait for the voice to speak before launching into a tirade.

"I don't know what's wrong with you, Jade. I don't know why you're so distant. Why you- why you don't love me anymore. But I can't anymore…I just… You're breaking us, Jade. This is it. I'm sorry." She sobbed down the phone before hanging up and entering the bar that had been her destination.

"Vodka and coke. Heavy on the Vodka." She demanded to the bar tender as she plonked herself down on a vacant stool.

"Coming right up, miss." The handsome barman took her money and quickly made her drink.

She had been sat in the bar drinking her sorrows away for a good three hours before she was approached.

"Alright darlin'… let me buy you a drink." The large, well-built man placed himself on a stool right next to her, shuffling it closer into her personal space.

"N-no thanks." A tipsy Tori attempted to resist.

"Awe. Come on, Sweetheart. Let me show you what it's like to be with a real man. The one you're crying over is probably a pansy." He urged forcing the drink into her hand.

"No, really. I'm good." Tori tried again.

"Don't be a bitc-" The man started before he was interrupted by a cold, hard voice, one Tori recognised well.

"She said no. Leave her the fuck alone or I will cut your balls off with a pair of blunt, rusty scissors." The dark-haired women threatened with a menacing glint in her eye. "I'm not kidding." The man looked incredibly taken aback and scuttled off to hit on some other poor girl.

"Jade." Tori gushed before falling into her girlfriend's arms, tears spilling over and dampening Jade's shirt.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I love you so much. You mean everything to me. I'm so sorry." The pale girl whispered to the crying women. "I'm never going to let anything take you away from me. Ever."

END OF FLASHBACK

_One step closer_

Jade took another step towards her beaming bride.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

All of their guests were in tears now as well. Tori's mum was sobbing into her husband's shoulder. Robbie was kissing Cat. Trina was attempting to stop her make-up from smudging with copious amounts of napkins.

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

FLASHBACK

Jade and Tori stood side by side at the top of the Eiffel Tower staring out at Paris at night. The lights of the city twinkled and sparkled for them creating one of the most beautiful sights either girl had ever seen. They were the only ones up there and the peacefulness and isolation was perfection. Turning to face her girlfriend Jade kissed her cheek to get her attention.

"Tori. I love you. I knew from the minute I saw you singing at the Big Showcase. It scared me so much, how I had fallen so hard and fast for you. But's that's love I guess." Tori gasped as Jade knelt down on one knee and brought a small black velvet box from her pocket, opening it to reveal a stunning ring. It was two bands, one of white gold and one of normal gold, that intertwined together, parting only to fit a medium sized diamond in the centre. "I love you so much. I want to make you mine forever. So… Tori Vega, will you marry me?"

Tori removed her hand from where it was held across her mouth and gave her girlfriend a watery smile. "Yes! Of course yes… A thousand times yes!" She answered throwing herself into Jade's open arms and kissing her passionately, pulling back only to allow Jade to slip the beautiful ring onto her finger.

END OF FLASHBACK

Tori looked down at the ring that was now placed next to the simple gold wedding band.

_One step closer_

Jade continued her song moving ever closer to her wife with every line.

_One step closer_

She finally closed the distance and softly pecked her wife's lips, taking her hand before turning to the auditorium and all their guests to finish the song.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

As the song came to an end with an instrumental outro on the piano by Andre, Jade turned back to her wife and stared into her mesmerizing coffee coloured eyes. "For a thousand years…" She whispered ignoring the tears that fell down her cheeks.

"A thousand years." Tori whispered back and the pair sealed the promise with a long kiss. Jade's plump lips meeting Tori's soft, vanilla flavoured ones.

Pulling away after a few seconds they rested their foreheads together and Jade softly sang, "I'll love you for a thousand more" and the entire Black Box exploded with rapturous applause and cheers as the crowd gave the adorable couple a standing ovation.

* * *

**I actually love this. It's so cute! Review if you want :) Song: A Thousand Years - Christina Perri**


End file.
